Roxanne Vega
Roxanne Vega was a suspect in the murder investigations of partygoer Lucy Winters in Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations) and vampire leader Dr Aculus in Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Roxanne is the 342-year-old vampire leader succeeding the late Dr Aculus. She has black eyes, long, wavy brown hair and sports ruby lipstick and matching nail polish. She dons a black leather dress cut to her bust with a matching choker and gold bands. Additionally, she sports a gold hoop earring with appendages on her left ear. In her first appearance, she disguises herself as a 36-year-old partygoer. It is known that Roxanne is allergic to garlic, drinks Bloody Mary, reads Byron, owns a bat and takes euphoria. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she drinks deer blood, knows ballroom dancing and uses Eternal Youth moisturizer. Events of Criminal Case Blood Lust Roxanne became a suspect after Gwen and the player found her bat at the crypt party, leading them to suspect that she was a vampire. She called the victim selfish for disrupting the party with her death before inviting the team for Bloody Maries. When Gwen mentioned the bat, Roxanne scoffed at them for believing the "rumors" that Lucy had been killed by a vampire and revealed to them that she had been called a vampire before. Roxanne was spoken to again about her dealing party drugs to the victim. When confronted, she played coy, denying offering drugs to the victim and coming across as a predator to Gwen. She took being called a predator as a compliment and told the team that they were welcome to keep a close eye on her. Roxanne was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated DJ Blood for Lucy's murder. Later, Gwen and the player asked Roxanne if she was dating Gwen's crush after they learned (per Ben) that she had come into contact with the crush's badge. After identifying Gwen's crush as Pierce Cromwell, she laughed at the team for thinking that she was dating Pierce. She then agreed to set Gwen and Pierce up on a date. Immortal Combat Roxanne became a suspect again after Luke and the player found her map to the Grimoire of Bloode, proving her identity as a vampire and that she was looking for the recipe for the elixir of invincibility. During her interrogation, Roxanne admitted to searching for the recipe as she longed to see the sun. However, she claimed that she had failed to find the book. She also denied knowing about the murder. Roxanne was spoken to again about her being in contact with Dr Aculus' Chalice of Dominion. She told the team that she had used the chalice to toast Dr Aculus' death, revealing her intentions to take over the coven and move it into the 21st century. She claimed that she would be a better leader than Aculus, telling the team that she took care of the coven members. While she denied killing Aculus, she told the team that with him gone, she could focus on becoming the coven's leader. Roxanne was found to be innocent again the team incarcerated Eric Zwart for Dr Aculus' murder. Later, Luke and the player asked Roxanne what she knew about the elixir. Roxanne expressed her irritation over the fact that Eric had not shared the recipe with her, revealing that he kept talking about the ground beneath them whispering secrets. She then revealed that she had taken over leadership of the coven and planned to drag the coven into the 21st century. She then gave them some money as a sign of their commitment to honor Chief Arrow's pact with Dr Aculus. Trivia *Roxanne is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *At 342 years old, Roxanne is the third oldest female character in the game, after Rubarae and Bathsheba. Case appearances *Blood Lust (Case #1 of Supernatural Investigations) *Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations) Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects